


Very Closely Encountered

by Brumeier



Series: After the Eclipse [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Community: ushobwri, Domestic Disputes, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Small Towns, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Brian had a fight with his wife and went for walk, and had a wholly unexpected encounter.





	Very Closely Encountered

**Author's Note:**

> Monster Fest: Aliens

“I saw you with her!” Becky screamed, and threw another plate. “You and that Gina Carrera!”

Brian dodged, wincing at the noise of shattering china. There weren’t many plates left in their wedding set. He reckoned by the time their first anniversary rolled around there’d be nothing left but a cup and saucer.

“Are you trying to put my eye out, woman?”

“I saw you!”

He’d say this for his wife: she was gorgeous when she was angry. Her face was flushed, her eyes sparkling, and she fairly thrummed with energy. Brian wasn’t ashamed to say he was as turned on as he was annoyed. His Becky was as fiery as her hair, and damn if it wasn’t exciting being married to a redhead.

“She tripped,” he said. “I was just helping her get righted.”

“And your hand on her ass accomplished that, did it?”

A teacup sailed towards Brian’s head and he ducked just in time. That’s what he got for doing a good deed. Was it his fault the woman he helped was the town floozy?

“Becky, sweet thing, I swear –”

“Get out! Get out! Get out!”

Brian knew when he was fighting a losing battle. He slipped out of the kitchen, narrowly avoiding more broken china. He’d take a little walk and come back when Becky’d had time to cool off. Since she hadn’t kneed him in the ‘nads this time they could have some proper make-up sex.

He grabbed a bottle of Beam from the liquor cabinet on the way out. No reason he should run dry while he waited for Becky to lose her head of steam.

It was late and the sky was clouded over so there wasn’t much light, save a few street lamps. It was no matter, though, because Brian had lived in the village all his life and he wasn’t about to get lost. He wandered down Main Street, bottle in hand, but there was no-one else to be seen. All the respectable businesses had closed for the day, and the less-than-respectable businesses were on the outskirts of town. Too far for walking at that time of night.

Brian threw back his head and howled like a wolf, and the neighborhood dogs started barking, which led to a lot of angry yelling from darkened houses. Brian saluted them all with the bottle before taking another pull.

When he got to the Green, Brian paused. There were lights up around the gazebo, but the rest was draped in shadows. The weird dumpster had showed up there after the solar eclipse. Lots of people found treasures in it, but Becky hadn’t wanted him to go near it. That had been the reason for the fight that had bruised his manhood.

Well, Becky must’ve simmered by now. Brian turned to head back and then stopped again when he heard a strange humming noise. He looked up and down the street, but there were no headlights. Not a car, then.

The Green was suddenly illuminated by a bright, white light from above. Brian winced and shaded his eyes.

“Hello?”

The light dimmed enough for him to see what was hovering just over his head. Damned if it wasn’t a flying saucer, like the ones in the old B movies. There were twinkling Christmas lights all around the edges of it, and one stronger light right in the center. It dropped almost low enough for Brian to touch, the humming now a vibration so strong it was making his teeth rattle.

“No shit,” he said. “Is this one of those close encounters?”

A panel in the bottom of the flying saucer disappeared and an alien stuck their head through. Well, Brian could only guess it was the thing’s head. It wasn’t exactly humanoid, like they always were in the movies. Instead there seemed to be scales and some extra appendages and far too many eyes.

There was a garbled sound that soon resolved itself into actual words.

_Do you know the way to the interstate?_

“Sure enough do. You want to head back up Main Street and make a left. Follow that road for about seven miles and take the right fork. Then you just follow the signs.”

_Thank you for your assistance._

“No problem.”

The alien disappeared, and the light went out, leaving Brian temporarily blind. By the time he could see proper again the saucer was turning off Main Street. 

“You’d think with that level of tech those aliens would have GPS,” he muttered to himself.

Brian took another hefty shot of Beam and headed home. Becky would never believe he had a close encounter – she never believed _anything_ he said – but he knew what he’d seen. Son-of-a-bitchin’ aliens.

“Time for this old boy to phone home.”

He pocketed the Beam and set off at a brisker pace. Just in case those aliens decided they wanted to hit him up for one of those anal probes they seemed to like so much.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Why yes, I did recently watch _Flight of the Navigator_ , why do you ask? ::grins:: I knew I wanted to do something comical and it seemed like a good time to get back to this original ‘verse.


End file.
